life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The world (derpysquid7)
You already know what the Earth is. 1 day after people Now that all the 7 billion humans are gone, cars start crashing into things like other cars, signs, streetlights, buildings, ETC. In Las Vegas NV, a sedan crashes into crashes the Las Vegas Sign, causing it to fall onto the ground. Elsewhere, nuclear power plants across the planet shutdown, as there is no more power. However, in Niagara Falls, Ontario, hydroelectricity keeps everything working. Further south in New York City, NY, Radio City Music Hall is empty. Nearby, Rockefeller Centre looks down on an empty square, the Rockefeller Plaza, where a giant tree once stood. On roads around the world, cars are set alight, as fires break out in the wrecked vehicles. In Johannesburg, a tour bus smashes into the base of the Carlton Centre, the tallest building in Africa. In Tokyo, the Tokyo Skytree is shrouded in fog, as heavy rain & hail covers the city. In cities around the world, wax museums run out of power. The wax figures begin to melt, and pour onto the floor. Animals begin to break out of homes & zoos, ranging from common household pets to rare endangered species. In Sacramento, CA, the Sacramento Bird House shuts off, causing the birds to go into a panic. A small, empty cruise ship in the Bay of Biscay rocks in the waves, but one large wave slams the ship, making it capsize & eventually sink. In Warsaw, the Vistula River is raised by 1 foot, threatening the city's landmarks. Nearby, at Warsaw Chopin Airport, planes start falling from the sky, crashing, exploding & burning as the airport itself collapses. In Amsterdam, power outages & a heavy snowstorm leaves all buildings in the city without any sort of heating. The buildings get cold almost instantly, leaving many house pets dead. Heavy snowfall leaves the buildings vulnerable to water damage, when spring comes. 2 days after people In Malta, a casino sits empty. The power outages shut out the building, & the heat increases. Just like the casinos in Las Vegas, NV, rats & other vermin eat up the playing cards & anything edible. A thunderbolt outside Valencia, Spain, causes a small wildfire outside the city. A pocket cruise ship in Monaco starts to flow out of the harbour. TIMELINE OF COLLAPSES 0-10 Years 9 months: Gliwice Tower 2 years: The Tridge 5 years: Mount Roberts Tramway 10: San Felipe de Neri Church, Sandia Peak Tramway 10-50 years 15 years: Kizhi Pogost 20 years: Marrakesh Menara Airport, Cotonou Conference Centre 30 Years: Mallorca Cathedral , Trakai Island Castle 31 years: Atsuta Jingu 34 years: St. Louis Cathedral 39 years: Obelisco (Buenos Aires) 50 years: Bangalore Palace, Qutb Minar, Azadi Tower, Maiden's Tower, Melbourne Star, Melbourne Shrine of Remembrance, Radio City Music Hall, Złoty 44, Oslo Opera House, Reforma 222, Cathedral of Barquisimeto, Casa Rosada, Osu Castle, Cape Coast Castle, Galaxy Macau 50-150 years 55 years: Auckland Skytower, Brisbane City Hall, Santa Maria delle Grazie 60 years: King David Jerusalem Hotel, Villa D'Este 66 years: Ashford Castle, Waldorf Astoria New York City 68 years: Melvana Museum, Grossmünster 70 Years: Assumption Cathedral of Cluj-Napoca 71 years: Meiji Mura Museum 72 years: Milwaukee Art Museum, Mall of America, Indianapolis Artsgarden, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Navy Pier, Soldier Field, Minnesota State Capitol 73 years: Oberoi Dubai, Emirates Towers, Sheikh Zayed Mosque, Yerevan Cascade, Argo Cable Car, Sidon Sea Castle, Kars Castle, Nuruosmaniye Mosque, Royal Hashemite Court 74 years: Cape Town Stadium, Johannesburg Art Gallery, Voortrekker Monument, Cathedral of St. Vincent DePaul, Zaytuna Mosque, Kazan Kremlin, Ponte del Diable 80 years: Atomium, Radisson Blu Oslo 100 years: Oslo City Hall, Helsinki Cathedral, Tivoli Gardens, Tiger & Turtle, Sneek Waterpoort 102 years: Risiera di San Sabba, Trsat Fortress 150-300 years 202 years: Amiens Cathedral, Toledo Cathedral, Speyer Cathedral 204 years: Temple of Saturn 205 years: Rjiksmuseum, Stari Most 300-800 years 505 years: Predjama Castle